A number of photoconductors that are selected for imaging systems, such as xerographic imaging processes, are known. A problem associated with certain known photoconductors is that they are adversely affected by not being light shock resistant. Light shock or photoconductor fatigue usually causes dark bands in the resulting xerographic prints from the light exposed photoconductor area at time zero.
Many known photoconductors cause undesirable image ghosting on the developed xerographic images. This ghosting causes image defects, and unwanted background deposits. This ghosting in turn may require the untimely replacement of photoconductors at significant costs.
Many photoconductors also have a minimum or lack resistance to abrasion from dust, charging rolls, toner, and carrier. For example, the surface layers of photoconductors are subject to scratches, which decrease their lifetime, and in xerographic imaging systems adversely affect the quality of the developed images. While used photoconductor components can be partially recycled, there continues to be added costs and potential environmental hazards when recycling.
Thus, there is a need for light shock and ghost resistant photoconductors with excellent or acceptable mechanical characteristics, especially in xerographic systems where biased charging rolls (BCR) are used.
Photoconductors with excellent cyclic characteristics and stable electrical properties, stable long term cycling, minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) characteristics, such as excellent LCM resistance, are also desirable needs.
Further, there is a need for photoconductors with suppressed J zone parking deletion, which prevents or minimizes oxidation of the charge transport compounds present in the charge transport layer by nitrous oxide (NOx) originating from xerographic corotron devices.
These and other needs are believed to be achievable with the photoconductors disclosed herein.